


crushes and midnight texts

by courtneymillers (criousgaymers)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, No au/office au, its a bit confusing at times, oh well, olivia gives good advice (for once)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criousgaymers/pseuds/courtneymillers
Summary: ''i always forget that you have terrible memory.''





	crushes and midnight texts

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at one am while on a ferry boat. it sucks, but i love these cuties way too much, so here ya go!

''hey shayne,''

it was a quiet day. there were a few shoots going on, but nothing too wild. noah had called in sick and courtney was in hawaii, so it was just olivia, keith, and shayne in their office. you could clearly see that they weren't very energetic, half of the squad was missing after all.

''yeah, damien?''

shayne and damien were in the building's kitchen, where the cupboards and fridge were filled with all sorts of snacks and drinks. they decided to grab something and sit to a nearby park, which is where they were currently at.

''did you really mean that?''

the question took shayne by surprise. he had no idea what damien was talking about. he frantically tried to remember if he had said something, but nothing popped in his mind.

''mean what?''

damien smiled slightly.

''oh, nothing. nothing too important.''

shayne's heart was about to burst out of his chest. his anxiety was through the roof, and he still had no idea what damien was talking about.

''no really, what do you mean?''

damien chuckled and opened his bag of chips.

''i always forget that you have terrible memory.''

what could damien be possibly be talking about?

damien continued to eat his chips, as if nothing happened. shayne was still freaking out, and he tried to calm down by trying to eat his cheetos, but his heart was still beating fast and his mind was racing.

when they went back to their own offices, shayne started to think. he and damien were texting really late last night, just talking and cracking jokes to each other. he went through their text messages but found nothing. he read them a second time and found something he didn't notice before.

_'i love you.'_

shayne's eyes widened. did he actually send that?! out of nowhere?! he doesn't even remember it!

**_'i love you too, man'_ **

_'and not in a bro way'_

_'i mean what'_

_'haha i was def joking'_

**_'...okay?'_ **

shayne couldn't believe his eyes. he actually wrote out those words and send them to his best friend. he didn't even know if he actually felt that way. yeah, damien is cute sometimes, he admits it himself. and in his photos he looks sooo gorgeous and handsome. he gets wow'ed everytime he looks at them, honestly.

okay, maybe shayne does have a tiny crush on damien. i mean, who wouldn't?

but he doesn't want that to ruin their friendship. damien is too good of a friend.he also has been through a lot with him, and nobody knows him as well as he does.

he went up to olivia to ask her for advice, since keith is not the best at romance-related stuff.

''hey olivia? i need help with something,''

''yeah, what's up?''

''so uh, i've got a small crush on this person, right,''

olivia grinned.

''ooh, interesting,''

''and ive known them for my whole life and i really appreciate them. we've been through everything and i love them to bits.''

''and you need help whether you should tell them or not?''

shayne sighed.

''...yeah.''

''i think you should go for it, honestly. if they're your true friend, they'll accept it and not make a big deal about it. unless they got feelings for you too, which is a possibility.''

''nah, i dont think that would happen.''

''hey man, you never know. alright, you go talk to him, i'll continue writing some scripts.''

shayne gave her a warm smile and hugged her.

''thanks olivia, you're the absolute best.''

''no prob bob.''

as shayne continued working, he noticed that olivia said 'he' at the end, without shayne mentioning anything about their gender. he decided not to talk about it.

shayne waited until everybody had left and were in their homes to talk to damien. he decided to do it via text, as it's much easier and there's less interaction, his anxiety wouldn't handle it to tell him face to face.

he thought for hours in the office as to what to say to him, but when he went home he found the perfect response, and sent it without doubt or hesitation.

'i do.'

damien read it after a few minutes, and didn't respond. shayne was freaking out on the inside, his mind thinking of the worst horrible case scenarios of what could've happened, what he could've thought.

he suddenly realised that damien didn't specify on what he said. did he mean the i love you part or the joking part? fuck,

he might've just ruined the whole thing.

let's just say, shayne didn't sleep well that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

the next morning everything was the same. noah was still sick, courtney was still in hawaii. not many shoots because of that.

shayne didn't see damien at all, until he went downstairs in the kitchen to grab some snacks where damien was, standing against the counter, sipping on his iced tea.

''i knew i would find you here.''

shayne immediately turned red. he didn't say anything, he just grabbed his stuff and sat down on the coffee table. damien sat next to him, not saying a word.

it felt like hours had passed by, shayne's heart was beating remotely fast, and his mind was racing with thoughts. he kept on eating his chips, and damien was reading a book while drinking his tea.

suddenly, he felt a hand gently being placed upon his.  
he looked up to see damien still reading his book, not bothered by the fact he was basically holding hands with the other man. does this mean damien was talking about the i love you part? or is he just being sympathetic?

''i do too.''

he took his eyes off of his book and looked into shayne's blue eyes.

''you-you do?''

damien chuckled, his eyes going between shayne's eyes and down to his lips.

''yes, i do, dammit!''

he let down his book and grabbed a handful of shayne's shirt, pulling him closer to his face. shayne's cheek were as red as a tomato and his heart was about to explode.

damien's and shayne's lips were inches away from each other, they could feel their breaths and how hot and heavy they were.

damien, being the tease he is, he grinned slightly and slyly before ever so slowly bringing their lips together.

''you have no idea how long i've wanted to do that.''


End file.
